Currently used radio frequency test sockets are mainly used for testing power and sensitivity of a radio frequency cable. When no radio frequency test cable is inserted, a signal can flow in a bidirectional manner, as shown in FIG. 1, a line with an arrowhead is a signal line, and a direction of the arrowhead represents a flow direction of the signal. However, when the radio frequency test cable is inserted, the signal can only be conducted in a one-way manner. Schematic diagrams of a radio frequency test socket and a radio frequency test cable are respectively shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. As shown in FIG. 4, in a scene of testing the power of the radio frequency cable, when the radio frequency test cable is connected to the radio frequency test socket, the radio frequency test socket is conducted in the one-way manner, i.e., is only conducted with a radio frequency chip on one side and is disconnected from an antenna on the other side. That is to say, when no radio frequency test cable is inserted, a spring strip in the radio frequency test socket is in a state shown by a dotted line in the figure. When the radio frequency test cable is inserted, the spring strip in the radio frequency test socket is extruded from the dotted line state downwards to a solid line state.
That is, a radio frequency test socket is arranged between each radio frequency chip and an antenna on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) terminal. After the radio frequency test cable is inserted onto the existing radio frequency test socket, only one-way conduction is realized, and if a Smith circle diagram or a parameter S11 of the antenna needs to be measured, it is necessary to remove the radio frequency test socket, and weld the radio frequency test cable onto a mainboard. Thus, there exists the following defects:
1. It is necessary to damage a mainboard to manufacture a passive jig for testing the antenna;
2. A certain difference usually exists between a passive board and an active board, thus stationary waves for the antenna modulated on the passive board often cannot correspond to antenna performance tested by the active board respectively;
3. The passive board needs to be remanufactured if mainboard radio frequency matching or a mainboard manufacturer is replaced, which needs to damage many mainboards.
In order to solve the above problems, the embodiments of the present disclosure provide a radio frequency test socket and a radio frequency test cable.